The invention relates to an improved fuel system for supplying fuel to an engine.
A prior fuel system for supplying fuel to a fuel injector of an engine includes a tapered fuel pipe that extends into a bore in a cylinder head of the engine. The fuel pipe mates with an opening in the fuel injector, and is secured to the engine with a first nut that engages the cylinder head. The fuel system also includes a fuel line that is connected to a threaded end of the fuel pipe with a second nut. Because each nut is tightened to a different torque level, the fuel system is relatively difficult to install.
In addition, because the first nut applies a force about the circumference of the fuel pipe, and because the fuel pipe is tapered, the fuel pipe may tilt or deflect within the bore in the cylinder head. As a result, misalignment between the fuel pipe and the opening in the fuel injector may occur, thereby causing potential loss of fuel pressure to the engine.
The invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an improved fuel system that is easy to install and service. Furthermore, the fuel system may be configured to be self-aligning.
Under the invention, a fuel system is provided for supplying fuel to a fuel injector associated with a cylinder head, wherein the fuel injector has an opening and the cylinder head has a bore. The fuel system includes a fuel pipe disposable in the bore of the cylinder head and including a pipe body having first and second ends. The first end is engageable with the fuel injector and alignable with the opening. The fuel system further includes a fuel line assembly including a fuel line having an end that is engageable with the second end of the pipe body. The assembly further includes a rotatable nut engageable with the fuel line and threadingly engageable with the cylinder head for urging the end of the fuel line into engagement with the second end of the pipe body to thereby urge the first end of the pipe body into engagement with the fuel injector.
Because the nut connects the fuel line to the fuel pipe, and further connects the fuel system to the engine, the fuel system is significantly easier to install than prior fuel systems.
The second end of the pipe body preferably includes a radially-extending surface, and the end of the fuel line is preferably engageable with the radially-extending surface so as to urge the first end of the pipe body into engagement with the fuel injector. With such a configuration, the fuel line applies a force on the pipe body proximate an axis of the pipe body. Therefore, undesirable tilting of the pipe body can be effectively eliminated.
Furthermore, the pipe body is preferably provided with a constant diameter along a major portion of the pipe body. Such a configuration further inhibits tilting of the pipe body as the pipe body moves along the bore, and enables the pipe body to be self-aligning with respect to the opening in the fuel injector.
The fuel pipe may also be provided with a spring that cooperates with the pipe body to urge the first end of the pipe body away from the fuel injector. With such a configuration, the fuel pipe is easy to remove from the bore of the cylinder head.
An engine and fuel system combination is also provided under the invention. The combination comprises an engine including a cylinder head having a bore. The engine further includes a fuel injector connected to the cylinder head and having an opening. A fuel pipe is disposed in the bore of the cylinder head and includes a pipe body having first and second ends. The first end is engaged with the fuel injector such that the first end is aligned with the opening. The combination further includes a fuel line assembly including a fuel line having an end engaging the second end of the pipe body. The assembly also includes a rotatable nut engaged with the fuel line and threadingly engaged with the cylinder head so as to urge the end of the fuel line into engagement with the second end of the pipe body, to thereby urge the first end of the pipe body into engagement with the fuel injector.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.